A typical structure of a unit cell in a conventional monopolar fuel cell using such an electrode substrate is illustrated in FIG. 1. The unit cell is composed of two electrode substrates 1, two catalyst layers 2, a matrix layer 3 impregnated with an electrolyte, and two separator sheets 4 to be in contact with ribs 5 of the substrate 1. Such unit cells are stacked to make a fuel cell. Reactant gases, i.e. hydrogen as a fuel gas and oxygen or air, are fed via channels formed by the ribs 5 and the separator sheet 4 and the gases diffuse in the porous electrode substrate 1 from the ribbed surface to the flat surface to reach the catalyst layer 2 and react there.
For preparing such an electrode substrate, the following methods which have been previously proposed may be available. For example, one method for preparing general electrode substrates has been proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laying Open No. 117649/83, wherein mixtures based on short carbonaceous fibers are pressed into porous shaped articles. Another method is described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 18603/78, in which a machined paper of carbon fibers is impregnated with an organic polymer solution and made into a porous carbon fiber paper. A still another method for preparing an electrode substrate was proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,327, wherein a web of carbon fiber is subjected to chemical vapor deposition of carbon to make a porous electrode substrate. All electrode substrates prepared by these methods have a substantially homogeneous monolayer structure.
However, such homogeneous monolayer electrode substrates may exhibit some demerits such as follows: with higher bulk densities of substrates, a sufficiently high limiting current density cannot be obtained due to less diffusion of reactant gases in the substrate and premature reduction of the performance of a fuel cell prepared therefrom may occur due to an insufficient amount of electrolytes held in the substrate, in other words, the life of the fuel cell is short; on the other hand, with lower bulk densities of electrode substrates, their electric and thermal resistances will be too high and/or the mechanical strength such as bending strength will be too low.
Moreover, in an electrode substrate with ribs, the section modulus thereof is reduced due to a ribbed surface, which is not flat as seen from FIG. 1, and stress is concentrated at the sharp edges 6 of the ribs 5 resulting in insufficient mechanical strength of the whole electrode substrate. A thick substrate is, therefore, inevitably required in order to obtain a sufficiently strong shaped substrate: that is, the resistance of the substrate against diffusion of reactant gases passing through the substrate from the ribbed surface to the flat surface is increased. On the other hand, it is difficult to obtain complete flatness of the top surface of the ribs and the incomplete flatness of the ribs' top causes significantly large electric and thermal contact resistances between the ribs' top surface and a separator sheet. As generally known, such a contact resistance may be occasionally several times larger than the conductive resistance in the substrate, and therefore, a conventional monopolar electrode substrate may cause lack of uniform temperature distribution in a fuel cell and generation efficiency of a fuel cell will be low due to large contact resistance.
Generally, a fuel cell is prepared by stacking numbers of unit cells as shown in FIG. 1 and an intercooler per 5-8 unit cells 10. There is a big problem of electric and thermal contact resistances between elements, for example, between a separator and a porous layer in which reactant gases diffuse, that is, between two unit cells, or between a unit cell (a separator) and an intercooler. The contact resistances between two cells may be completely removed if an electrode substrate incorporating a separator which is integrated with porous layer(s) will be realized.
A conventional intercooler is made of carbon plates. In order to form elongated holes for feeding air or hot water into such an intercooler, two carbon plates provided with grooves on one surface thereof have been put together and sticked with one another; or alternatively, holes may have been bored in a carbon plate. However, the boring will be impossible to apply to a thin plate with a large surface of e.g. 60-80 cm in width using for in a fuel cell.